Greed
Greed is currently rank 12 within SiN. Appearance Greed is one of the older Nightmares of his generation, being created slightly before the plans of Avarice and Pride unravel. He is ranked 12 in the SiNs but at one time was actually the Fronzedel to rank 5 (who used to be Hate). Greed, from appearances, is about in his mid-20s with brown spikey hair and red eyes. He is about 6' 2" tall and is about 168 lbs. He wears the Gotei 13 captain's haori and the typical Nightmare officer uniform below it. He states several times that he would rather wear something blue then this "trash". His tattoo is located on his neck. Personality Greed is the first of the SiNs to show that he doesn't really care for the intruders. In fact, he had already planned hundreds of years before the current time that he would kill Avarice to become the next king of Purgatory. Greed slowly tears the image of the SiNs into pieces as he reveals long forgotten things to the Gotei 13, and as far as they have learned from his actions alone, Avarice must have created differently then they had expected. He enjoys causing trouble for Minoru and has even stated that he would use Minoru to kill Avarice. Greed also tends to talk to himself and laugh manically when his plans go as he intended them too. Synopsis Origin As much as Hate's past has revealed, Greed and many other (now) SiN members existed before the world and their lives became "fake". Greed was the Fronzedel to Hate, who was rank 5 at the time. Greed is quite, calm, and collective but doesn't do anything unless his own leader told him to do so. Greed talks about one interesting thing in the past, "Why do we have to listen to Avarice? It's not like he's god." This line has added quesioning into the existence of Nightmares and Avarice himself. Pre-Nightmare Arc Greed recalls destroying Rome. How he had accomplished this is not revealed. The Nightmare Arc Greed first appears as a defender of the SiN capital, Tera. However, he later reveals that he doesn't really care and that he is just looking for someone strong enough to kill Avarice, so that he can kill them and become the next king of Purgatory. He fights Minoru a few times (more then anyone else) but does temporally fight two of the Gotei 13 captains who he effortlessly stops in time, so that he may fight Minoru one on one. It turns out to be a trick, and he takes Minoru to the dark inner world of Panaramis. Panaramis Arc Greed will be making an appearance. Powers And Abilities Nightmare Spiritual Power: Unlike normal spiritual power, SiNs and Nightmares create spiritual power when they focus the emotions they are created with. So to Nightmares or SiNs with one single dominant emotion, this can be very advantages. Power over Time: Greed has been revealed to have the power over the element of Time. Portals of Darkness: Greed can summon portals that allow him to travel an unknown amount of distance. Zanpakutō Unlike Soul Reapers or Hollows, Nightmares and SiNs don't need their zanpakutō or a zanpakutō at all to use special powers. Avarice created them with such powers to help them with universal survival. However, a zanpakutō is used by any member of the SiNs mainly due to the fact that a zanpakutō can increase their already massive spiritual powers even more! Donyoku (どん欲, Greed) *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Greed's name comes from the feeling of being greedy. "The desire for material, wealth, or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual." *Greed used to be a Fronzedel before he became a ranked member of SiN. *Greed's spiritual power comes from his desire to obtain something. *Greed's title, "The Gambler of Fates" can mean that when people are greedy and gamble, they gamble based on fate or it could mean that Greed has power over time (fate) and that he is greedy. *Greed is the only SiN, to date, that has never used his zanpakutō in battle.